Des marques sur la peau
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Destiel/Family - C'est un rituel. Une marque pour se souvenir de chacun d'eux.


**Hey !**

 **J'aime les tatouages. J'aime l'idée qu'ils ont toujours une signification.**

 **Et j'aime l'idée que Dean devait être un de ces hipsters pleins de tatouages au début de SPN - je maudirais chaque jour le manque de budget de la production, parce que Dean aurait été sexy !**

 **Bref. J'aime ça.**

 **Et j'aime le Destiel... Fallait que ça arrive.**

 **Oh ! Et si jamais tu passes par là, merci** Courtney Ackles **pour ta review sur** _I'_ _ll_ _wat_ _ch_ _ov_ _er_ _y_ _ou_ **! Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Heureux que cet OS t'ait plut, en espérant que tu appréciera peut-être celui là**.

* * *

 **Des marques sur la peau.**

Le premier tatouage lui avait tiré une larme.

Dean était jeune. Sam était partit pour Stanford la semaine d'avant, sans considération pour lui. Et John était à la chasse. Comme si rien n'avait changé.

C'était une de ces nuits où le vent l'emporte. Le froid qui grince à l'oreille et la pluie qui siffle sur le bitume. C'était l'une de ces nuits là, où Dean buvait plus que de raison. Ses mains glissées sur le verre des bouteilles de bières. Et ses yeux qui furetaient la salle. Il avait couché avec cette fille dans les toilettes du bar, un préservatifs plié dans sa poche comme seule protection. Quelques minutes de plaisirs brutes.

L'enseigne lumineuse avait parut floue dans l'averse. Mais le design collé à la vitre avait accroché son regard alors qu'il titubait dans l'allée. Le type qui avait ouvert était de ces étranges gars au corps recouvert de tatouages, aux oreilles percées sans fins et à l'allure fine et contemplative. Il avait accepté le cash, et avait fait se glisser Dean sur le ventre.

L'ange potelé et joufflu s'était retrouvé coincé dans le bas de ses reins. Minuscule. Dissimulé aux yeux des autres. Et, invisible dans une semi-obscurité, qu'importe qu'il soit nu. C'était un mensonge que Dean se contait. Le mensonge de sa mère. Un peu plus. Juste un peu plus.

Cette nuit-là, Dean avait couché avec le tatoueur. Parce qu'il avait but. Parce que Sam était partit.

Et que John n'était pas là de toute façon.

Le deuxième tatouage fut un cri silencieux.

C'était un mot. Simple. Un mot qu'il ne pouvait dire. Ne pouvait prononcer. Un mot qui aurait été aigre et de cendres dans sa bouche. C'était un mot interdit. Parce qu'il ne le méritait pas.

C'était pour Jess. Pour Sam. Pour eux. Pour leur futur. Les enfants qu'ils auraient put avoir. Leur vie. Heureuse et rangée. Si douce. C'était pour ce que Dean avait détruit et leur avait volé.

Écrit au creux de ses reins. Sous un ange qui souriait honteusement.

 _Sorry._

Le troisième avait sauté comme un monstre.

C'était pour Meg. Pour cette gamine qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour l'humaine qu'il avait laissée mourir. C"était pour elle qu'il avait glissé le dessin d'une croix dans l'entrelacement de lettres. Parce qu'elle était l'une de celles que Dean avait laissées mourir. Encore.

Parce que Dean n'était pas un héro. Dean était un monstre.

Il avait brisé son coeur en gravant le quatrième.

En sentant l'aiguille ruinée sa peau. Parce qu'il ajoutait une arme dans le dessin. Une arme pour son père. Dans le creux des ailes de l'ange qu'était sa mère. C'était douloureux.

C'était un jour ensoleillé. Le ciel brillait de bleu et les nuages paresseux se lovaient dans l'immensité. Il faisait chaud. Et tout sonnait trop beau alors que Dean pleurait dans son cœur. Parce que son père était mort. Lui posant le fardeau de tuer Sammy s'il le fallait.

Une tête d'alien pour Ron lorsque le FBI l'avait abattu ridiculeusement. Une pleine lune ronde et brillante pour Madison lorsque Sam pressa la détente. Un ordinateur portable en souvenir de Ash. Un badge du FBI pour Henriksen. Une patte de lapin pour Bella, parce que Dean voulait se souvenir d'elle ainsi. Il y avait eu deux nouvelles ailes autours de l'ange lorsque Dean avait vus ses grands-parents mourir. Une paire de lunettes-de-soleil pour Pamela. Une batte de baseball pour Adam.

À chaque fois, Dean enfouissait son visage. À chaque fois, il demandait pardon silencieusement. À chaque fois, il s'en voulait.

Il avait fait tatoué RoadHouse au dessus de l'amas de dessin, lorsqu'ils avaient perdu Jo et Ellen.

Ce jour-là, Dean avait vomis. But. Il avait couché sans faire attention. Sans se protéger. Il n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Sans donner signes à Sam ou Bobby. Ou Cas.

Pourtant, alors que l'aiguille glissait dans son dos, douleur anesthésiante, Dean l'avait vus.

Le trench ridicule de cet ange qui battait dans le vent. Juste derrière la vitre. Ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui. Témoins impuissants.

L'ange n'avait jamais évoqué le sujet. Mais Dean l'avait sentit à chaque fois après ça.

Lorsqu'il avait ajouté une petite bouteille en verre en souvenir d'Anna - parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'elle n'était que dommage collatéral et enfant aux grands rêves. Lorsqu'il avait fait graver une tarte en souvenir de Karen. _Casa erótica_ marquer éternellement sur sa peau pour Gabriel.

Mais lorsque Sam avait chuté, que Dean avait sombrer. Qu'il avait but. Trop. Qu'il avait avalé tout ce flot d'alcool. Qu'il avait couché avec cette fille aux cheveux rasés sur le côté, à la langue percée (Et Dean avait jouit, avait aimé, avait regretté, avait haît.) avant de la laissé le tatouer. Tatoué ce nom. Ces trois lettres. Ce petit-frère perdu. Dans le creux de son dos, à la lisière de sa nuque.

Cas avait été là.

Il avait été là. Assis sur un tabouret. Il avait été là avant de disparaître.

Parce que Dean avait été désespéré. Qu'il avait voulut se raccrocher. À n'importe quoi. N'importe qui. Que ses doigts avaient attrapés ceux de Cas.

Mais Cas l'avait repoussé. Parce que Dean devait tenir la promesse faites à Sam. Il l'avait ramené a son motel. Saoul. Maudit.

Et Dean avait fini par rejoindre Lisa et Ben.

Et Sam était revenu.

Sam était revenus et Dean avait gratté le tatouage. Parce que l'encre sous sa peau n'avait plus aucun sens. Parce que la peur que son cadet ne le découvre le rongeait. Parce que son père aurait ricaner dédaigneusement devant ces guimauves coulantes de nostalgies qui parsemaient le bas de ses reins.

Dean en avait eu peur. Il avait frotté sous la douche. Sa peau avait rougie, irritée, prête à saigner. Cloque qui brûlait. Douloureuse. Honteuse.

Mais le tatouage était resté. L'encre avait continuée à flotter sous son épiderme.

Et Dean n'avait put se débarrasser de son rituel.

Alors Rufus avait eu une bague, dans le bas de son dos. Le Dr. Eleanore avait eu droit à une épée médiévale, celle qui tuait les dragons mythologiques. Balthazard à une bouteille de vin, parce qu'il était un crétin fini.

Pourtant, Castiel n'était plus là. Plus là pour regarder Dean. Pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien. Le rassuré de sa présence.

Castiel était mort. Il avait plongé dans ce lac.

Dean avait hésité. La devanture était noire. Et grise. Et punk. Et rock. C'était l'un de ces endroits que Dean aimait autant qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise. Il hésitait. Dansant d'un pied à l'autre. Funambule de ses propres décisions. De ses proptes tourments.

Parce que Castiel pouvait revenir. Comme Sam. Parce que Castiel _devait_ revenir. Comme Sam. Parce que Dean n'était pas sure de pouvoir vivre sans lui. Comme il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Sam. Et Sam lui était revenu. Sam était là.

Aussi, Cas pouvait revenir. Encore.

Et Cas était revenus. Comme Sam.

Dean avait joué ce jeu là chaque fois que Cas disparaissait. Chaque fois qu'il perdait à nouveau quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux. Il ne se tatouait plus de suite. Il laissait quelques temps. Quelques semaines, mois, parfois années, pour glissés l'aiguille dans son dos.

Il avait attendu que le fantôme de Bobby ne disparaisse pour ajouter une flasque à sa fresque. Pendant des semaines, la peur au ventre il avait espérer voir son père adoptif revenir. Il avait espérer que Dieu serait clément. Qu'il les récompenserait au moins un peu. Juste un peu - qu'était une vie Humaine au regard d'une divinité absolue ?

Mais Bobby n'était pas revenu.

Il était resté un fantôme et avait disparut avec la flasque. Alors Dean l'avait tatoué. Avec le symbole des Amazones pour Emma, cette fille qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Avec une caravane pour Devereau et sa paranoïa. Henry Winchester s'était rajouté quelques mois plus tard, une balle gravé d'un piège à démon comme symbole. Meg, la démone, avait finis par rejoindre son dos, parce que pendant un temps, elle avait soigné Cas. Pendant un instant, elle avait été des leurs. Et une licorne s'était esquissée sur ses reins.

Benny était venue avec douleur. Avec sang. Avec peur.

Et ça avait le retour de Cas à son chevet. Le retour de ce trench qui claquait dans l'air alors que l'ange s'asseyait à côté de lui. De ses yeux trop bleus qui soutenaient les siens dans l'espoir de les aider. Les consoler. Et cette grâce qui retirait sa douleur, là où Dean entendait son cœur pleurer.

Le dessin d'une machette avait finie comme un totem sur sa peau.

La tablette du Prophète s'était glissée à son tour. Et Cas n'avait pas aidé sa douleur. Il avait fixé Dean serré les dents. Jurer. Grincer.

Parce que Dean avait encore mentit. Parce qu'il avait laissé Gadreel dans le corps de Sam. Et qu'il l'avait laissé tuer Kévin. Tuer ce second petit-frère que Dean avait gagné. Avait aimé. Cet enfant que Castiel aimait aussi. Et l'ange était en colère. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient sortit de la boutique, Dean avait frémit. La main de Cas glissant dans son dos, soignant d'un mouvement son tatouage, guérissant sa peau.

Et Dean avait simplement sourit à cet ange.

Cet ange qui ne le laissait pas tomber. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passait. Qu'importe que Dean mérite qu'on le laisse crever.

Il avait été là lorsque Dean avait rajouté une faux en l'honneur de Tessa, cette faucheuse qui avait fait partie de leur vie. Et que le chasseur avait abandonnée. Castiel avait été là, lui répétant que ce n'était pas ça faute. Que Tessa savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait été là lorsque Dean avait rajouté un autre ange, plus petit, pour Amelia Novak. Cette femme dont la vie avait été ruinée par leur faute. Et Castiel lui avait répété que ce n'était pas sa faute. Qu'Amelia était morte en protégeant sa fille.

Mais Dean avait pleuré. Dean avait but. Et Dean avait emmené cette fille dans sa chambre sous le regard de son ange.

Et Dean aurait voulut qu'il l'arrête. Qu'il le console lui-même. Avec cette grâce qui soignait sa peau. Qu'il soigne son cœur.

Mais Cas le regardat toujours partir.

Sans un mouvement.

Il n'y avait plus eu de tatouages pendant longtemps. Dean ne voulait plus avoir mal. Ne voulait plus se rapprocher des gens au risque de les perdre. La Marque hurlait dans ses poumons. La peur tordait ses tripes. Il ne voulait plus ressentir le vide qui brouillait son être entier lorsque son souffle disparaissait dans le Néant. Que les souvenirs d'un ami ne s'enroulent dans sa mémoire. Corde qui l'étouffait lentement.

Charlie était morte.

Et Dean avait hurlé. Pleuré. En avait voulut à Sam.

Et la couronne avait fleurie pour sa reine. Sa seule reine.

Dean avait crut ne plus jamais en faire un. Parce que Charlie était la dernière personne qu'il aimait en dehors de Sam et Cas.

Mais Eileen avait fait son chemin dans le cœur de Sam. Pour finir dans celui de Dean, si fier. Si heureux.

Il y avait deux petites mains, qui signaient son dos.

 _I love you._

Mike avait suivit. Une baguette de sorcier comme symbole - c'était lui qui avait étudier à Poudlard non ? Rowena et son sac de sorcière, avait étrangement prit place entre les lignes d'encres noires. Crowley et son verre de whisky était venu s'y greffer, ami-ennemi qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être de leur côté. Kelly avait eut droit à un autre angelot. Prêt de celui d'Amelia. Celui que Dean réservait aux mères protégeant leurs enfants. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

Et, sous les trois lettres que Dean avait écrites, des années auparavant à la lisière de sa nuque, s'étendirent deux ailes d'un noir sombre.

Deux ailes de désespoir.

De colère.

D'amour.

De peur.

Parce que Dean n'avait pas hésité à les tatouées. Parce que Dean savait que cette fois, Cas ne reviendrait pas. Sa grâce s'était évaporée. Et Chuck ne répondait pas.

Et Dean avait atterit dans ce même bar que ce jour-là. Celui où ses mains avaient remonté la jupe de cette fille. Qu'il avait but pour oublier que Sam l'avait abandonné. Et que son père s'en foutait. Ce bar dont-il était sortit, titubant comme ce jour-là. L'alcool dans les veines. La pluie dans le cœur.

Le tatoueur était toujours là. Une cigarette au bec en plus.

Il avait tatoué les ailes sans posé de questions.

Et comme ce jour-là, ils avaient couchés ensembles, peau contre peau. Encre contre encre.

Le désespoir de Dean comme catalyseur.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de faire une boule de crystal à Missouri, que son téléphone sonnait. Et que la voix grave et ridicule de cet ange ne brûle son cœur.

Dean l'avait attiré à lui. Avait rêvé de retirer les deux ailes de sa peau. Parce qu'elles non plus n'avaient pas de sens. Elles avaient aussi été une erreur.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentré au bunker, et que Dean s'était roulé dans son lit, Castiel avait poussé doucement la porte, se logeant près de son lit. Dean avait levé ses yeux vers lui. Avant de soulever la couverture, l'attirant silencieusement à lui.

C'était la première fois que l'ange et lui se glissaient dans le même lit. Mais Dean aimait déjà la sensation de chaleur qui remontait du corps dans son dos. Il laissa les doigts glissés contre son tee-shirt, descendants en un long frisson, avant de soulever lentement le tissu.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Et Castiel s'était levé.

Et Dean l'avait retenus d'une main. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Et il lui avait demandé, le fixant dans les yeux, de cette façon qu'ils étaient seuls à partager. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi.

\- Le Néant avait raison

Et ce sourire. Mélancolique. Ce sourire fit chavirer les pensées de Dean. Fit chavirer son esprit. Parce que Cas était revenus. Mais qu'il semblait plus triste qu'avant.

\- Cas ? De quoi tu parles ?

Alors l'ange s'était agenouillé devant lui, faisant rougir le chasseur. Il avait coulé un doigts contre le dos de Dean, là où l'amas de dessins augmentait chaque années. Et Dean avait sentit la douleur de Cas un instant, lorsque sa voix vibra. Trop grave. Trop neutre.

\- Rien ne m'attends ici. Tu... Tu n'as jamais rien tatoué pour moi... Jamais...

La larme était revenue. Glissant sur sa joue. S'échouant sur la paume de Cas. Et Dean avait rit. Rit en agrippant les bords de son tee-shirt. Dévoilant son dos entièrement. Dévoilant sa peau, ses secrets. Ses peurs.

Les doigts angéliques dessinèrent les contours des ailes. Fébriles.

\- Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

Et c'était innocent. Terrifié. Plein d'espoir. Et Dean voulait sentir cette grâce encore. Encore plus contre sa peau. Et Dean voulait la sentir. Toujours.

Alors il avait laissé tomber le voile.

\- Tu _me_ reviens toujours Cas. Toujours. J'en avais pas besoin. Jusqu'à... Jusq...

Castiel avait avalé son sanglot. L'embrassant. Glissant ses doigts dans sa nuque. Son corps contre le sien. Et peau contre peau, Dean et Cas avaient fait l'amour. Longtemps. Ensembles. Se retrouvant. Se redécouvrant. Soupirs. Caresses. Orgasmes.

L'ange avait comparé ça à deux galaxy qui se rentrent l'une dans l'autre. Se tournant autours. Aspirant un peu de l'autre, un peu plus, à chaque fois. Ensembles pour l'éternité.

Et Dean lui avait conté chaque tatouage cette nuit-là.

Et pour la première fois, Dean n'eut pas mal au cœur en les contant.

Parce que la grâce de l'ange se glissait dans son âme.

Baume.


End file.
